Ctrl-Alt-Delete
by Cilinity
Summary: I loved her. I still love her. My life is in order and hers is a disaster. I wish my life was a keyboard. I wish I could press backspace. Or better yet ctrl-alt-delete.


**Ctrl-Alt-Delete**

**Chapter 1**

_"One cannot and must not try to erase the past merely because it doesn't fit the present."_

"Happy birthday bro!" Dez said as he walked into my bedroom.

"You're finally 21!" Trent said as he walked in after. I smiled as I got up from my desk and hugged Dez and then Trent.

"So what do you have planned for my birthday." I asked. Trent and Dez looked at eachother.

"Something...interesting and something that's a very big suprise." Dez said. His phone buzzed.

"Your suprise is gonna be here any second." Dez said excitedly.

"Austin!?" I heard her voice. The voice I would always recognize. She walked up, her same hazelnut eyes staring happily into mine.

"Ally!" I yelled as I hugged her small frame.

"We're gonna leave you his to it then." Trent said as him and Dez walked out of the room. I let her go as she say on my bed, her sitting down after me.

"So how's your life been since I left. I fiddled with the silver band on my ring finger.

"Um remember Piper? Well a year after you left we got married." I said slowly. She smiled.

"Same! Me and Gavin got married last year. It was the wedding we always talked about in the Bahamas. We've been talking about starting a family actually." She said holding the huge diamond ring up.

I nodded. Ally and I always talked about starting a family, about us getting married on the beach, she just had to leave.

"Me and Gavin are moving back to Miami, New York is getting too hectic especially if we want to have kids." She said as she looked at my floor.

"We should go out to dinner sometime, just you and me to catch up." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Well Gavin has a meeting tonight so how about we go tonight? Around 7 maybe?" She said with that same smile that lit up my world 3 1/2 years ago. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, go for a couple drinks now that I can." I said. She laughed. She grabbed my hand gently into hers.

"I've missed you." She said slowly. I smiled.

"I've missed you too Ally." I said as she hugged me. She sighed as I heard the door slam shut downstairs.

"Austin I have a birthday present for you!" I heard Piper's voice bellow up the stairs.

"Austin?!" She said as she turned the corner to our bedroom, a little bracelet box in her hand with a white bow.

"Ally?" She said happily and questioningly. She embraced her.

"Piper!" Ally said to Piper. She handed me the blue box.

"What is it?" I asked. She grinned.

"You'll see open it." Piper spoke. I untied the bow and lifted the lid, a white pregnancy test with a little pink plus on it.

"You're-you're pregnant?" I asked suprised. Piper nodded .

"This is incredible!" I said lifting her up into the air.

"Congrats guys." Ally said. She looked kind of upset. She walked out the door, Piper kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to dinner with Ally to catch up." I said around 5:30.

"Well I can't drink anymore so have fun." Piper said from her seat on the black couch. I walked to my car and drove to the house Ally texted me the address of. It was a mid sized house, blue on the outside. It was like a little cottage. I knocked in the door, a dog running to it and Ally carefully opening it.

"Hey." She said. There was a gold chain blocking her from opening the door all the way.

"Hey Ally." I said with a careful smile. She shut the door and I heard a click before the door opened, this time all the way. The dog jumped up on my legs. I kneeled down and petted it.

"Come in" she said slightly sad. I walked in. The dog barked slightly.

"Biscuit, stop." She said gently. I looked around the little house. She had the lights off, only the remaining sun shining in. She motioned me to the cream colored couch. She smiled.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she leaned against the rest on the love seat across from me. I pretended to think, getting her to giggle.

"I don't know yet I thought we could catch up first." I said. She laughed and nodded as she pulled her milky legs under herself. I always loved those legs, the way her muscles moved when she walked. She looked at my eyes and her face fell.

"God I missed those eyes with all of my heart." She said quickly. I smiled.

"I missed your everything with all my heart." I said as I got up and sat next to her.

"I was hoping you were single when I got back. I wasn't completely honest with you Austin." She said as she sat up and turned her entire body towards me. I looked at her questioningly.

"Me and Gavin aren't married anymore. Gavin...Gavin died a year ago I thought you heard about it but I guess you didn't. He got in a car wreck and-and." She was crying and stuttering. I did something I shouldn't have. I kissed her. Like I used to when she got upset. Her hands were in my shoulders and mine on her waist. But I had a pregnant wife. I pulled away from her quickly.

"I knew nothing was meant to be. You're life is in order and mines a complete mess. Austin I don't wanna drag you back into the train wreck that is my life so please get out while you can. Get back to your perfect wife and your future child. Go." She said getting up. I got up and wanted to say something but couldn't.

"I love you." I said as I walked out of her house. She sniffles she shut the door 3/4 of he way.

"I love you too." She closed the door. I walked to my car to drive home, Ally on my mind.


End file.
